


Лишь мгновение

by fandomDCCW



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы от G до PG-13. [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomDCCW/pseuds/fandomDCCW
Summary: Первый поцелуй Мон-Эл/Уинн.





	Лишь мгновение

**Author's Note:**

Мон-Эл усадил Уинна на задницу.

Буквально.

Уинн настаивал на тренировках с Мон-Элом, хотя все вокруг пытались убедить его, что это плохая идея. В том числе и Мон-Эл. Но Уинн требовал.

— Подними меня, — простонал Уинн.

Спина у него болела и, скорее всего, с утра будет пара синяков. Он протянул руку, и Мон-Эл поднял его так, будто Уинн ничего не весил.

— Ты хорошо справился, Уинн, — усмехнулся Мон-Эл. 

Они прошли к скамейке и сели.

— Как же мне хреново.

— Это же хорошо? Да?

Уинн помотал головой.

— Нет. Это значит, что в ближайшие дни я буду чувствовать себя паршиво и страдать от боли.

Он улыбнулся и вдруг, прежде чем он успел что-то сообразить, ощутил поцелуй на своих губах.

— Что?

— Я видел по телевизору, что людям становится лучше от поцелуев. Хочешь, я поцелую везде, где болит?

Если бы Уинн не видел блеска в глазах Мон-Эла, он бы решил, что это шутка. Но тот не шутил.

— Ну целуй.


End file.
